Call Of Otaku: Black Ops
by T. K. Holmes
Summary: The Cold War is in full swing. Tensoins are high, and are about to get MUCH higher. At times like these , we find that there's a soldier in all of us... CoDxMultiple Series, including Generator Rex, Adventure Time, Black Butler, My Little Pony, and Teen Titans! Follow characters from those series and more as they band together and go head to head for the fate of the world!


_Breach's eyes fluttered open, and had trouble focusing. Her thoughts were swimming, and her memory was so cloudy it made her vision seem clear. She heard a voice in the disarray, one deep, heavily distorted as to hide an identity._

_**Wake up. WAKE UP! **_

'_Where am I -? Where's Saeko?' she asked, bringing herself out of her daze._

_**You will answer our questions. Do you understand? **_

'_Who the hell are you?' A small room, one window high above _containing_ a pair of silhouettes. Sound proof walls, monitors restraining chair, an IV drip in her arm._

_**That's not important. What's important is who you are. What's your name? **_

_Fuck. You! _

_**Where were you born? **_

'_Kiss my ass!' A burning, jolting sensation. Tension, a scream of pain_

_**Your name is Briana Wilcox, alias Breach. You were born in Greenville, Ohio. In 1961 you served in a CIA assassination team known as Operation 40. Is that correct? **_

_She hesitated. Another dose of voltage, another scream._

_**Is. That. Correct!? **_

_Yes…_

_**Where is the broadcast station? **_

_I don't know what you're talking about - _

_**The numbers, Breach. What do they mean? Where are they broadcast from? **_

_I don't know anything about any numbers! _

_**What about the Angel? Do you remember it? Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety. **_

_An unprovoked shock. Even more painful._

_**Let's start at the beginning. Cuba, 1961. The Bay of Pigs. We know you were there. **_

_No - _

_**DO **_**NOT FUCK**_** WITH **_**ME**_**, BREACH! I know when you're lying! '61. Bay of Pigs. What. Happened? **_

_We all got killed. _

_**There's no use lying, Breach! We know you went in with Marceline Aberdeer and Derpy Hooves. **_

_Marcy… and Derpy…. _

_**Angela. Do you remember Angela? **_

_Discord... We went in to kill Discord. _

_**CALL OF OTAKU: BLACK OPS**_

_**Episode 01: Operation 40**_

**[Havana, Cuba] **

**[Transmission# 15-18. Designate: X-RAY] **

**[OP 40 team inserted with Bay of Pigs forces in Cuba] **

**[Target: Discord]**

**[Marceline, Derpy Hooves, and Breach meeting contact at Santa Maria] **

**[0500 hrs April 17, 1961] **

As the trio entered the Santa Maria bar, it's patrons didn't suspect a thing. The trio completely blended in, even with their marked peculiarities- one had an extra pair of arms above her waist, and if her midnight hair was worn out of her face way, her neon green irises would be unmistakable. Another kept her wings folded snugly against her back the very tips of which brushed her shoulder length blonde hair. Her saffron eyes were clearly not on the same wavelength, since her left one aimed sharply up and to the left. The third had two crimson pinpricks on the side of her neck, partially obscured by her wild raven locks, which reached far down her back. All three of them had skin that was pale gray, like ash. Such attributes were nothing to bat an eye at, though. Most of the patrons were similarly unique, as was most of the world. The trio, composed of a mutant, a pegasus and a vampire, took seats at the bar.

"Let's make this quick. The police are gonna be here soon." The vampire said, quietly and casually, lighting a cigarette. The Pegasus' gaze was anchored on a lone woman dancing to a jukebox, while the mutant feigned taking in the scenery to scan the room for hostiles. Her chartreuse eyes flicked back to the bar when the tender, a pale blue, incredibly thin man, approached them

"Marceline. It's been a while." He said in a froggy voice.

"Not enough, Simon." The vampire responded, a smirk on her face, "You know Derpy, right?" she motioned to the Pegasus

"What's up, Simon." She responded with a nod of the head.

"This is Breach." Marcy motioned to the mutant

"Simon." She replied coolly.

"So, you got what we need?" The vampire asked.

In response, Simon pulled out a map of a nearby anomaly: a glacier fortress on the tropical shore. He laid it on the bar

"He'll be in here... The Ice Kingdom... My old kingdom." He pointed out a line to the southwest of the compound, "Our attack on the airfield should distract them enough to...get you inside. "

"What about the evac?" Breach asked

"We'll have transport waiting for you. Just be there." Somehow, that didn't reassure Breach. Marcy, however, seemed satisfied as she took the map.

They all heard the cars pull up, "We got company." Marcy said, glancing over her shoulder. As if on cue, the front door opened and four militia fighters waked in with rifles. Marcy motioned Simon for a drink. He nodded, and turned to the rack of liquor behind the bar. Derpy left her seat to lean on a pillar, her arms folded.

"¡Saquen los papeles! Ahora!" one of them shouted. The trio had papers, but under close inspection, it was no question they were fake. Not like they'd hand them over, though.

One of them grabbed the dancing woman, "¡Salte de aquí, puta capitalista!"

"¡No me toques, puto!" She shouted back, before being thrown to the ground. Breach noticed Marcy shaking her head slightly, and saw anger flash in her eyes. As good of a leader as she was, Marcy was a notoriously loose cannon.

"¡Oye! ¿De dónde tú eres?" the militia shouted over at the pair at the bar,

"Just be cool, Marcy. Wait." She said, covertly readying her sidearm

The militia's captain approached them, "I said, 'Where are you from?'" he repeated in English. Just a couple more feet…

"I'm talking to you!" He went to grab Breach's arm, but before he could touch her, his hand was pinned to the bar by Marcy's combat knife. His scream of pain was cut off when the vampire introduced his face to an empty beer bottle. Breach and Derpy pulled their concealed sidearms and put slugs between the eyes of the remaining militia.

"Alright – everything's ready." Carlos pulled a pair of M16's fitted with optics and under slung grenade launchers from under the bar and tossed them to Breach and Marceline.

"¡Traidores de la revolución, bajen sus armas!" Blared a megaphone from outside

"Gear up, girls." Marcy ordered, removing her knife from the hand of the militia captain before pulling her sidearm and executing him. She turned back to their contact, "Sorry about the bar, Simon."

"No problem..." he said, a Tommy gun in his hands, "My men will dispose of the bodies." He took a position with them at the bar entrance,"¡Esta es su ultima advertencia!" The megaphone shouted again. "Occupants leavin' their vehicles - armed with shotguns!" Derpy informed them after a peek out the window. Marcy pointed to her, "Derpy, Simon. Lay down covering fire. We fight our way through the streets." She turned back to her comrade, across the door from her, smirking, "Breach - on me."

"Let's go…" She responded, returning the smirk.

Almost completely in sync, Derpy and Simon opened fire from the windows as Breach and Marcy flung open the doors, took cover on the patio and systematically fired bursts and single shots to take out the enforcers. They made quick work of them; they didn't even need to reload during the engagement.

"Move up the street!" Marcy ordered, slamming in a fresh clip into her AR, "Derpy! Take the right!"

"On it!" She confirmed, following the order. The street was swarming with police by this point. Not that the numbers made much a difference:

"¡Tienen armas militares!" one shouted from behind a car, "¡Necesitamos refuerzos!"

"¡Retirada!" His commander shouted in response. They broke cover, and were instantly shredded by the four man army

"Go - Keep moving!" Marcy ordered, and they ran past the corpses without a second thought

They continued up the street to a fountain, when suddenly a swarm of headlights illuminated the circular area

" Reinforcements!" Breach shouted, ducking behind a fruit stand

"Shit... Too many of them!" Marcy shouted, taking cover across the street from Breach, "Derpy - Cover our six!" The Pegasus popped out from her cover behind a car and began firing into the blinding wall of light. Marcy took the opportunity to dive a nearby alley, "This way!" She shouted.

It was about three and a half meters across the street, with no cover at all, and another meter to the relative safety of the alleyway. Breach and Derpy looked at each other, nodded slightly, before Derpy fired a grenade from her underslung launcher, followed by a burst from her rifle, allowing Breach to sprint across the street to Marcy's old cover. She then immediately layed down her share of cover fire, allowing her Pegasus comrade to join her behind her cover. They both reloaded before both breaking from cover and backpedaling into the alleyway, spraying into the mass of hostiles, their tracers crossing with those of their comrades already in the alley. Once safely surrounded by the brick and graffiti, they broke to a nearby car. Breach flung open the driver door and took the wheel, Graqbbing the keys, while Marcy slid across the hood and threw herself into the passenger seat, and Derpy dived into the back seats.

"I will see you at the airstrip!" Simon shouted as he climbed the fire escape of the adjacent building, "Suerte, my friends!"

"Hit it! Go!" Marcy ordered, bracing herself in her seat, stabilizing her stance so she could effectively shoot out the front

Breach started the car and reversed it through a barricade of trash as civilians ran across the street. _Get the fuck out of our way! _Breach though to thing this mission needed was collateral damage weighing on her mind…

She absolutely floored it, taking her across the block in about three seconds, coming under fire from the militia who tried to trap them by the fountain

"Dammit!" Marcy shouted as bullets shattered all the windows, showering the trio with broken glass and sending them ducking. However, when they picked their heads up, they were greeted by an unpleasant sight,

"Roadblock!" Derpy shouted,

"I see it!" Breach shouted back,

"Oh, floor it Breach!" Marcy ordered, ducking again.

The headlights of the police cruisers were blinding as they roared past…

_**She's fading away. Breach! You had escaped from the police. The Bay of Pigs invasion had begun. You were heading for Discord's compound. **_

_Breach was unable to keep her eyes open for much longer. As her eyelids slowly fell shut and her eyes rolled back into her head…._

_**We're losing her! Damnit, do it again, we have no choice. **_

_A rude reawakening, to say the least._

'_AARRRGH! What the... fuck?' She spat in pain_

**[Ice Kingdom, Cuba] **

Several hours later, the trio stood on an icy hilltop, looking over the glittering compound, somehow constructed from ice and covered in snow even under the tropical morning sun. Marcy removed her binoculars, "There's the compound..." she said, her words carried in a small cloud of steam from her breath, "Simon and his men should be hittin' the airfield... Any minute... "

A crimson flare suddenly launched up over the icy hills, the starting gun

"There's the signal..." Marcy informed them, attaching herself to a zipline cable, "Hook up! This is it."

Derpy and breach followed orders, and the trio let gravity speed them down the cable just over the wall of the villa, and right onto a pair of gaurds. Derpy's throwing knife buried itself in one of their backs, and Marcy easily snapped the other's neck like a toothpick. As Derpy retrieved her knife and Marcy dusted off her hands, Breach readied a length of garrote wire and eased open the door of a nearby gaurdpost.

"¡La invasión empezó, la pista de aterrizaje esta bajo ataque!" The lone operator said into his radio "¡Tenemos hombres en camino!" Breach ghosted up behind him, soundless, and her wire tight, "¡Aguanten la posición hasta que-" She passed her hands, bound by the wire, over his head and straight over his throat, and pulled with all her might till he stopped kicking. As she laid him down permanently, her comrades joined her, catching the chatter from the radio equipment.

"Perfect." Marcy chuckled, "They're all focused on the airfield." The 3 proceeded out the door, before dropping behind cover at the sounds of motors, "Convoy ahead." Derpy hissed "Do not engage." Breach advised. "Sit tight... let them pass." Marcy ordered. They pulled their assault rifles as they waited it out. As the engines faded away, the trio once again began moving up a small hill to what looked like a guest house.

"Discord's paranoid..." Marcy said, "And with good reason... we've been trying to get to him for three years. " The trio formed up on the patio door of the guest house. Movement was unmistakeable inside

"Today's the day we succeed." Breach said before kicking in the door and spraying down the occupants. After neutralizing the threats, she noted a glint of metal above a fire pit: It was a classic double barrel hunting shotgun. She snatched it from it's perch, checked the chambers, and, using shells taken from her dead adversaries, chambered a load. When she got sidelong glances from her sisters in arms, she merely shrugged, "It was shiny." She muttered, before amending, "We're also going toe to toe. This'll be _prefect_."

"Alright…" Marcy said, still skeptical, before shaking her head. Taking it from her would be like taking a toy from a child; it would be unpleasant for everyone.

They exited the guest house into a garden of ice sculptures, the main mansion on the other side of the yard. They moved quickly cover to cover, before Marcy issued her orders:

"Derpy - Take the roof. Any trouble - give us a yell."

"Got it." She responded before spreading her wings and jumping the full 14 feet up to the top of the building

"Breach - on me. We search room to room 'till we find Discord."

However, their plan was hitched; after clearing only a few rooms, and killing a dozen more hostiles, the mansion was rocked by a crippling tremor

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Marcy screamed, nearly losing her balance in the midst of a firefight, "Derpy, what's happening?"

"The B26's! They're droppin' all over the place!" She responded

"Sit tight... We'll be done in five..." Breach added. And, after another few minutes of room clearing, they came to one final door to a master bedroom

"Target should be up ahead." Marcy informed Breach, "Movement inside. Get in position."

"Roger." Breach responded

"Okay - stack up."

Breach placed her upper left hand on Marcy's right shoulder, her left pair grasping her sidearms, a covert ops pistol and her favorite revolver.

"This is it... Ready to make history?" Marcy asked with a smirk

"Let's do it." She growled, ready for the task at hand

Marcy rammed the door with her shoulder, flinging it wide open. The ugly fucker was just about to get it on with an equally ugly whore. When he saw them, he pulled her in front of himself and pulled his pistol, a particularly antiquated flintlock model. _Heh, nice try, you bastard. _ Breach though to herself as she lined up her revolver's sights right between his eyes. She squeezed the trigger, felt the kick and could almost see the bullet in slow motion as it crashed through his skull and buried itself in his brain. This sight was so pleasing, that she barely saw the mistress grab a shotgun from the side of the bed. Before she was able to get a shell off, Marcy's M16 put a burst of 5.56 in her chest, throwing her back onto the bed.

"Crazy bitch..." Marcy growled, outraged, "He uses a human shield and she still protects him?!" She pulled her sidearm and put a few more rounds in her for stress relief.

"Castro's supporters are fanatical in their devotion to him." Breach responded simply.

"Derpy - The target is down. Repeat, the target is down." Marcy informed their third member, "How're things holding up?"

"Word from Simon isn't good;" She replied, "They're barely holding out... They got half the Cuban army down there! And our B26's ain't hitting anything!" She paused, "Movin' to the main atrium for link up."

"Okay, we're on our way." Marcy confirmed. They'd regroup, and then secure extraction.

Breach pulled her shotgun once again. She saw shadows under the door. She readied herself for the kick, then unleashed both barrels. The powerful shot pierced the fine wood and mutilated the Tropas on the other side. She cast a manic grin back to Marcy, who responded with a simple, "Sweet."

Marcy and Breach moved through the ruined double doors to the main hall. Derpy crashed through a skylight and kicked a soldier off his perch on the balcony and began engaging the other hostiles along with her team. Suddenly, the mansion shook once again and the chandelier dropped and killed many of the remaining troops, from both it's weight and it's oil lights bursting like incendiary grenades, clearing a scorching path to the exit.

"DAMM!" Marcy shouted, both impressed and scared, "Let's get the fuck out of here before those damn planes blow us to pieces!"

They pushed through the fire and out the front door to the front steps of the manor. However, the saying was true: they were out of the frying pan, and in the firing sectors of several heavy machine bullets pinged off of and cratered the fine stucco front of the villa as the trio dove for cover

"We're pinned down here!" Marcy shouted as the planter she was hiding behind was slowly being whittled away

" This ain't good! There's too many of them!" Derpy shouted back,

"Simon's men should be here!" Breach shouted in rage. She knew they couldn't rely on that old coot

"Simon, what's happinin'?!" Marcy shouted into her radio, only to be treated to silence

"Simon?!" she screamed as a BTR-90 rolled in, it's HE cannon ready to obliterate the whole front of the mansion…

Suddenly, whit a great crack, a massive wall of ice swept over the hostiles, freezing them in place and flipping and impaling the BTR on a massive icicle.

"You think I'd let you down, Marcy?" The ice king's croaky voice echoed over the radio as his men, a motley crew clad in polar blues emerged from the tree line, "My men will cover your escape." However, they shortly came under fire from a squad of Tropas reinforcement coming from down the road, "Now... Hurry my friends!"

"Glob bless you, Simon." Marcy muttered in appreciation

"This way - into the slush fields!" Derpy shouted, pointing to a gate to a path leading away from the villa. The trio slogged their way through the melting snow and chunks of brittle ice until they reached a hill overlooking the airfield

"There it is!" Marcy shouted

"Let's hope Carlos secured that evac." Breach said deadpan

"He ain't let us down yet." The vampire responded,

"The Rebels are getting their asses kicked!" Derpy said after observing the battefield

"Better get down there…" Marcy responded, "Hook up..." they atteached their gear to a trio of cables running down the hill, and on Marcy's order, "Go!", they sprinted down the hill, gravity adding to their speed. They were greeted by sme of Simon's rebels at the bottom of the hiss at the back door of a hangar,

"Woods! It's all falling apart... You need to get out of here!" Simon buzzed through the radio

"You secure our transport?" Marceline responded

"The plane is ready, we're in the hangar across from you... but we'll be torn to pieces on take off!" Marcy merely scoffed, "One problem at a time, brother." She turned to her team, "You herd him! We're leaving... Move it!" she orderd them before sprinting out across the airfield, followed by her sisters in arms. The Cubans seemed more preoccupied in cutting down the rebels than them, so they made it across relatively unscatherd. However, mere feet away from he hangar, a bomb exploded behind breach, throwing her into the hangar and stunning her. However, with the aid of Derpy, she quickly regained her footing and boarded the plane, taking up a gunner's position at the door. As the plane wheeled onto the runway, she mowed down any opposition she saw, detonating fuel barrels and trucks and shredding infantry with the door-mounted machine gun. Shortly after peppering a mounted .50 cal anti-air emplacement, she heard Derpy shout from the cockpit, "Marcy! We got a problem! Vehicles are blocking the runway!" a quick lean out her door confirmed several soft trucks blocking the plane's path. "There's not enough time for take off!"

" I hear you, Bowman." She affirmed, flinging the M60 to the side. She'd need something bigger… after a quick scan of her surroundings, she saw the solution. She gripped the doorframe, and with a cryptic, "I'll deal with it!" She flung herself out and began sprinting to the ZSU .50 cal she cleared out moments before.

"Breach, are you crazy?!" Marcy screamed in her earpiece, "They'll chew you up out there." _No shit… _she agreed to herself, "Breach! What the HELL are you doing?! BREACH!"

Breach flung herself in the gunners seat of the ZSU, lined up the sights, and pulled the trigger, unleashing 4 barrels of Russian .50 cal lead into the trucks blocking the runway, reducing them to mere scrap

"Runway's clear!" she shouted in relief. At the very least, she'd be the only casualty. Better her than anyone else.

"Damn you, Breach!" Marcy screamed into her earpiece one last time as the plane cleared the wreckage and took to the sky.

"No choice, Marcy." She responded calmly, "I knew what I signed up for." She felt a vicelike grip close around her shoulder, "I'll be fine." She lied through her teeth as she was yanked off her mount as if she was pulled by a freight train. She barely got a look at the hulking muscle of the woman who pulled her off before a rifle butt slammed into her forehead, sending her to darkness…

Breach awakened to a rather unsettling sight: She was on a pier, a massive cargo carrier in front of her. Discord was floating in front of her as well, conversing with the woman who pulled her off the gun, her impressive muscles, and the thousands of words and symbols and characters tattooed down just the right side of her body making her seem more demonic that her status as an enemy marked her as. Conversely, standing next to her, was a woman who radiated beauty, her snow white hair, her matching, massive wings and her impressive dress, tailored in lavender and white made her seem, by all accounts, an angel. Seemingly noting that she was awake, the trio turned to her, and she put on her strongest scowl. Discord just started cracking up at her gesture of defiance,

"You're dead... We killed you..." Breach hissed at him

"Hahahaa, No... You killed a double!" The draconequus chuckled at her, clearly entertained by the whole situation, "You think we didn't know all about your little plan?

"We always know..."The angel said with a smile that under any other circumstances would be motherly, but instead served to unnerve Breach even more.

"Do with her what you wish, Generals... She's my gift to you," He snapped his fingers, a red gift bow materializing on Breach's head, "In honor of our new relationship... Just... Make sure that she suffers..." The three looked toward Breach,

"Oh, She will know suffering beyond her darkest fears..." Said the demon menacingly

The angel crouched close to her, grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes, her smile now demented and her purple orbs filled with coldness.

"I have _plans_ for you, American..."

'_Oh, he did...' Breach closed her eyes in memory, 'Angela sure did.' _


End file.
